familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Carl.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grande13 (talk) 14:26, 19 March 2009 peter griffin - car Just wondering, why did you remove it?--Cooper17 04:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It was a tough call as it certainly looks like it, but in the commentary for 'Road to Rupert', Seth MacFarlane comments on it having a TV in a 1980s station wagon. --Buckimion 04:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I split the difference - returning the information with a disclaimer. Funny, My 2nd car was a '73 LTD Country Squire wagon. (Same car with funky fake wood trim.) --Buckimion 05:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up I said '73 LTD because it was the closest look-a-like to peters car--Cooper17 14:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I would say the front half is a '73 and the rear is the 1980s wagon because i looked at the 80s wagon and the front of peters car looks like the '73 not to be picky but the dvd commentery for road to rupert was "mid 80s stationwagon --Cooper17 00:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Editor Hey Buck,anway i found out about this on a wiki and have started using it, it's a cool tool for cleaning pages up Quote I used AutoWikiBrowser to fix the typos. AutoWikiBrowser searches for typos using regular expressions on this page and you can decide whether to save or ignore the changes that it suggests. The program is a semi-automated editor, but there is a fully automatic mode for bot accounts. You can download AWB from this website and request approval to use it here (although it seems to work for me without approval). Please let me know if you have any questions. SUL 21:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Quote .--Sgtcook 15:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) p.s. Sorry for nicking your post SUL, i'm too lazy to bother typing on myself. Thanks for the heads up but I don't trust anything that doesn't come from the head office. Someone recently slipped something into the system for those stupid underlined keyword ads. I spotted it fairly early and notified the big cheese and they were already working on it. At least I knew I had nothing to do with it. No good deed goes unpunished as it were. I'll trust the spell check in my Firefox as I work my way through the pages. --Buckimion 18:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :lol,well my spell check is in English UK,(what do you Americans have against the u in colour?) and to be honest i'd miss half the mistakes myself :D. Also it's much easier to let the computer go through the 4000 pages and just ask me if i want to save or ignore the changes on every about 1 in 50 pages. I'm just too lazy.--Sgtcook 11:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Letter U - Lol. Once in awhile when I'm feeling playful I'll correct an entry that to the American version with a note 'Welcome to the US'. Brian recently added me to the list of staff at FSN and you'll notice I altered his template for my entry, replacing 'favourite' with 'favorite'. The wiki had a major crash last night. Looks like someone introduced a virus. (There are hundreds of different wikis all connected to the same server banks so the entry likely did not come from us.) All the more reason I don't mess with stuff. hi hi i am the guy who was putting in the quik summerys on season 8 here. Just saying i have seen your mesage and will stop putting in things i know about season 8 :) Thank you! Thanks! I'll try and contribute anything I can to this Wiki! --Occono 19:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Guessing the plot Some have noticed I'm pretty hard-core about not allowing people to post plots that have been revealed by other sources until we have confirmation by FOX. How strict am I? Seth himself stated that in 'Family Goy', the Pewterschmits find out they have Jewish ancestors. It does not count even coming from HIM until confirmed by FOX. --Buckimion 10:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) redirects It was on double redirects.I didn't get what was wrong with the wikipedia ones but otherwise i just fixed the doubles.--Sgtcook 12:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Well you could of told me before i guessed the answers.I guess i'll have to hope everyone accidentally clicked the wrong box.--Sgtcook 19:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Brian listed under G Hi,just pointing out that Brian is listed under G, rather than B. --Cooper17 16:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Since you're a family guy fan... I figure if you're a family guy fan you're probably going to at least give the cleveland show a shot. Since we are starting the wiki the same time the show is starting we can help get things done right the first time. Wondering if you want to help out a bit with the wiki once the show gets up and running since I appreciate all the effort you put in on this wiki. Having you there would help a lot, plus its a lot less traffic then this one so it really wont require much effort. http://cleveland.wikia.com you can also find this in the sidebar under the community links Grande13 12:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC)